


No es lo mismo

by samej



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que por cada año que se pasa en Invernalia un trozo más del corazón se vuelve de piedra. Las cosas en Desembarco del Rey deben ser distintas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es lo mismo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers Juego de Tronos. Escrito para **neyade** en el [meme del amor](http://nimphetamina.livejournal.com/29250.html?thread=983106#t983106).

Ya no es lo mismo. Y él también ha cambiado, lo sabe, porque son muchos años y dicen que por cada año que se pasa en Invernalia un trozo más del corazón se vuelve de piedra. Pero no sabe qué es lo que le pasa a alguien por cada año que se sienta en el Trono de Hierro.

¿En qué se ha convertido Robert? Ned pensó que aprendería a llevar la responsabilidad, pero en vez de enfrentarla se ha escondido de ella detrás de una legión de bastardos, de litros de vino. Ya muy poco queda detrás de la grasa que sea su amigo Robert.

(Ya no queda nada de aquel con el que compartía la tienda después de una lucha de sangre y fuego y espadas; y la cama, cuando la adrenalina de la batalla no les dejaba dormir, y tenían que descargarla el uno en el otro. Multiplicaban las heridas mordiéndose, haciendose daño para apagar los gritos de los muertos que resonaban en sus cabezas.)

Suspira. A veces también se pregunta donde ha quedado esa parte de él.


End file.
